deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hei Zhen Zhu Stasis Pods
In ''The Missing Link'', Adam Jensen discovers that private military company Belltower transfers people, mostly women, in stasis pods onto Rifleman Bank Station. Jensen learns that Belltower kidnapped these people, and they are used as test subjects for the Hyron Project. Below is a transcript of stasis pod logs found on the Hei Zhen Zhu cargo ship. Forward Cargo Hold IC0-F/JaneDoe2027 Designation: 019/021-840DET ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 30+ ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -USA Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: see additional Additional: * no ID * Undetermined ethnic background - mixed * no visible augmentations NOTE: Detroit PD search ongoing, low risk ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/3JaneDoe0441 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 30-40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -AUS Destination: RBS - Silo C > OR Associations: unknown - see below Additional: * no ID - 'dog-tags' illegible * Visibly augmented - communications package - possible cerebral enhancements * secured during operation * possible FSA combatant - low risk ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Pre-existing cranial enhancements may preclude inclusion into program - transfer to Omega - remit to harvesters ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/GirardDenise-93 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 34 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - B Associations: unknown Additional: * ID confirmed * no visible augmentation work * secured through BT recruitment drive - . - med exam complete - unsuitable for combat ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Preliminary exam confirmed - all markers positive Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/JaneDoe08853 Designation: 150/151-498 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo A Associations: low/high - prostitute (?) see below Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work NOTE: possible undercover agent, local law enforcement ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/JaneDoe1964-7 Designation: 009/061-258x ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo C Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentations * NOTE: subject secured on deserted island''[[#Trivia|Trivia]]'' Approx. location 10 0 0 110 0 0 Signs suggest possible descendant of shipwreck survivors Technilogical anachronisms also found - rudimentary communications device made from seed of indigeneous tree - various implements fashioned from bamboo ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/JaneDoe2052 Designation: 009/053-554 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: >40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo J Associations: High - family Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work NOTE: secured wearing wedding ring, indicates family, possible risk of search ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-M/KellsAntony-hc69 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: 30-40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo C Associations: FSA Additional: * ID confirmed - Antony Kells, aka Tony "the Lyon" - b. , Cairns, - member of Aus. parliament 2020-2026 - highly placed FSA official * no visible augmentations NOTE: suspected to have various social augmentations, possibly systemic boosters ----------------------------------------- Procedures: TDB CMDR Burke may want to interrogate this guy personally ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-M/RainerRik-dk000 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: 28 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Oce-Aus Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: Additional: * ID confirmed - Rik Rainer, b. Darwin, - known FSA member, high echelon - responsible for 2026 Brisbane bombing * no visible augmentation work ----------------------------------------- Procedures: TBD ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC2-F/JaneDoe2027 Designation: 150/154-826 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: < 20 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -UK Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: Low - indigent? see below Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentations - see below NOTE: secured Soho, amputee poss. previous augmentation (voluntary?) ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC2-F/JaneDoe9X003 Designation: 019/005-604 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: < 30 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo F Associations: Low - indigent Additional: * no ID - unconfirmed name - R. Meixueiro * no visible augmentations * NOTE: Possible previous augmentation work removed, missing limb (leg) w/ suspicious scarring ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Pay particular attention to glial markers due to possible removed augmentations - may skew results ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-F/BranchLexala-04 Designation: 002/014-894 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 23 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo D Associations: Family - Med/high risk Additional: * ID recovered - Lexala Branch, b. - Age and med status confirmed - Pics of family found in possession * no visible augmentations * NOTE: secured through "Asian nanny" initiative numbers indicate good flow-through in developing countries ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Med. record submitted Preliminary work-up to confirmed ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-F/JaneDoe0606-det Designation: 019/021-840 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: < 20 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo F Associations: low/Mid - DRB? Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work * Heavily tattoo-ed - possible gang affiliation * Armed - confiscated ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Partial work-up completed on Aux. processing - will be forwarded ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-F/JaneDoe0667 Designation: 150/154-372 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 30 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -R Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: high - married Additional: * ID unconfirmed * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: Marriage suspected - wedding ring - may trigger search ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-F/JaneDoe9000 Designation: 142/030-244 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia-HK Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: low - prostitute see below Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: suspicious criminal connections (Red Arrow) - complications not expected - payment ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-M/JohnDoe-d00d Designation: 002/014-706 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: low - criminal Additional: * no ID confirmed * Visibly augmented - black market * NOTE: secured on high seas... attempt to board vessel bound Hengsha, automated security apprehended - look into permanent implementation decoy operations ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Suggest harvesting ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC4-F/JaneDoe0099 Designation: 142/034-356 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: unknown - ? Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentations ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe0126 Designation: 019/021-124 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 30-40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -Can Destination: RBS - Silo E Associations: unknown Additional: * no confirmed ID * Suspected cranial (social) augmentations - may interfere with processing, EMP field gen. req'd ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Caution: social augs may complicate initial interview ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe065-MM Designation: 142/030-392 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia_ Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: unknown Additional: * False ID suspected - RzzrGrrl aka Kolodie, Rose''[[#Trivia|Trivia]]'' * Visibly augmented - external mirror ocular implant (function unknown) - distal phalangeal implants (titanium?) - Others suspected ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe0911 Designation: 142/030-156 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: > 40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia-CH Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: unconfirmed Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: Hengsha (Lower) sweep, harvest add-on -- Kahn ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe2019 Designation: 142/030-156 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 40-50? ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID confirmed - Secured during Alice Garden raid, Lower Hengsha * no visible augmentations ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival mind sedative administered prior to stasis ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe80085 Designation: 142/030-392 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo C transfer O-R Associations: Low - prostitute Additional: * no ID * Previously agumented - physical enhancement (cosmetic) - "work"-related augmentations ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Preliminary exam conducted in the field Confirm continuance to Omega ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/MinameMaho-MCS170200 Designation: 142/030-392 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: < 20 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo F Associations: High Additional: * ID confirmed - Maho Miname, b. ?[[#Trivia|Trivia]] - actress/singer (local) * possible augmentations - vocal, auditory? NOTE: secured through 'talent-show' initiative - promises to be mother-lode for recruiting subjects (ie/talentless hacks) ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/ThuylaiBok-45d Designation: 142/035-764 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 25 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo E Associations: none suspected - possible Additional: * ID confirmed - Thuylai Bok - single - office worker * no visible augmentation work ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-M/JohnDoe1493 Designation: 142/030-156 ----------------------------------------- Dex: M Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo A Associations: low Additional: * ID unconfirmed - remanded by TSHung * Evidence of previous augmentations - cauterized stumps - suspect harvest * NOTE: possible plot against forces in area ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Administration of analgetic drugs confirmed Interrogation ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC6-F/AyotteBennu-16 Designation: 002/015-818 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo A Associations: High - Family Additional: * Paid contract - fee confirmed * ID confirmed - Bennu Ayotte * no visible augmentation work * secured 'abduction' ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC6-F/JaneDoe1774 Designation: 150/155-250 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: > 30 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: -FRA Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: low - indigent (?) Additional: * no ID confirmed * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: significant amount of money found on person ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable Aft Cargo Hold IC0-F/JaneDoe-abo43 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: - see below Age: < 20 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: low Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: unclassified indigenous local ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Pay special attention for Indigenous genetic markers, untapped ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-F/JaneDoe7707 Designation: 142/145-792 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo A Associations: unknown Additional: * ID unconfirmed * no visible augmentation work * secured from "slave market" * NOTE: underground network may be exploited further ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-M/GageErik-020711 Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: > 40 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: FSA? Additional: * ID confirmed - Erik Gage, b. 1983?. parts unknown - possible FSA agent/combattant - known detractor * HEAVILY augmented, combat/other - military-grade? Unknown faction - extreme caution - keep under constant EMP fields * NOTE: Found mugged on street, secured ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full interview, processing (parts) ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC1-M/KantFrank-0001 Designation: 142/030-392 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: 32 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: unknown Additional: * ID confirmed - Frank M. Kant, b. 1995 - formet BT operative, rogue - since * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: secured in TKY geisha-house by undercover agent - "You're a man, man." ----------------------------------------- Procedures: TBD ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC2-F/JaneDoe25711 Designation: 150/039-300 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - tbd Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID confirmed * Signs of previous augmentation now removed * NOTE: secured at Humanity Front rally/protest provided security for LIMB clinic ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Sedated prior to stasis ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-F/TabonNicole-dt3 Designation: 002/018-710 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 31 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: high - gov't Additional: * ID confirmed - Nicole Tabon, b. 1995 * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: anti- activist S-A, pol. aspirations secured to eliminate threat in area risk deemed acceptable ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC3-M/JohnDoe2045-S Designation: 009/053-036 ----------------------------------------- Sex: M Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Destination: RBS - TBD Associations: unknown - see below Additional: * unconfirmed ID - Jack L. Woods, US expat - suspected of anti-amer gov't activities West Coast (secessionist militia, Ore.?) * no visible augmentation * NOTE: presence AUS unexplained, possible FSA training ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Incarceration, interrogation ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC4-F/JaneDoe04510 Designation: 142/034-144 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: < 20 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID confirmed * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: surrendered to security for unknown offense, secured and taken into custody Irrational behavior ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Suspect illicit drug use, may skew results and processing ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe10101 Designation: 142/030-156 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: unknown ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo B Associations: unknown - see below Additional: * no ID * Visibly augmented - left-arm (at elbow) - left foot - right eye/ear * NOTE: miss-matched serials indicate previous wearer/owner possible 'harvester', excersize caution ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival Probable 'back-alley' work done on subject implies extremely high doses of NPZ, may disqualify from project ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe1287 Designation: 142/030-392 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 20-30 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo F Associations: low - club girl (?) Additional: * no ID * no visible augmentation work * NOTE: Found mugged on street, secured ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC5-F/JaneDoe1337 Designation: 142/035-608 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 30 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo E Associations: low - criminal Additional: * no ID * Visibly augmented - minor * NOTE: secured during pirate-town raid, black market augmentation, exhibits signs of advanced neuroses possibly due to withdrawal/augment rejection ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival NPZ treatment administered prior to stasis Pre-existing conditions may preclude inclusion in project or further processing Posible Omega candidate of harvesting ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable IC6-F/JaneDoe2001 Designation: 142/145-792 ----------------------------------------- Sex: F Ethnicity: Age: 25 ----------------------------------------- Pick-up: Asia- Destination: RBS - Silo C > Associations: unknown Additional: * no ID * Visibly augmented - cranial, undetermined * secured from "slave market" * NOTE: underground network may be exploited further ----------------------------------------- Procedures: Full work-up req'd upon arrival existing augmentation may interfere with processing. Send to Omega ----------------------------------------- Status: Stable Notes "IC" stands for " " - the code system used by British security and law enforcement agencies to describe a person's ethnicity based on their appearance: * IC0 – Unknown * IC1 – White - North European * IC2 – White - South European * IC3 – Black * IC4 – Indian/Pakistani Asian * IC5 – Chinese, Japanese, or other South-East Asian * IC6 – Arabic or North African Trivia * The stasis pod IC5-F/MinameMaho-MCS170200 is involved in the Acceptable losses sidequest. Also, it is likely a reference to Maho Minami, a character from the Japanese manga and anime series . * Two of the kidnapped women – JaneDoe2027 and JaneDoe0606 – are from Detroit. At Detroit Police Station, there is Detective Frank McCann who is investigating recent disappearances and abductions in Detroit, and might be investigating these women as well. * The description of JaneDoe1964-7 ("secured on a deserted island", devices made from coconut and bamboo) is a reference to . * JaneDoe065-MM with assumed ID of RzzrGrrl is a reference to the "razorgirl", a character in 's cyberpunk novels Neuromancer, Count Zero and Mona Lisa Overdrive. She is a cybernetically augmented mercenary. See Also * Rifleman Bank Station Interrogation Wing Detainees Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution media